Fate Stay Night: Chrono Clock Work
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: Maiya survives the event of Fate/Zero and raise her daughter,Emiya Miyu. Eventually, Miyu inherits her father's Magic Crest and title as the Magus Killer in order to protect her adopted brother. Once the 5th Holy Grail War begin, the Magu Killer will do whatever it take to get her wish. Fanfic request by worldwanderer2.0.
1. Prologue

**Fate/Stay Night: Chrono Clock Work**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Kiritsugu PoV**

 **Start of the 4th Holy Grail War**

* * *

Illyasviel von Eisenburg and Miyu Hisau, there both my daughter and from the start, they're both very different from each other. Even their conception and reasoning, or in Miyu cause, lack of, is different.

9 years before the first Holy Grail War, Illya was born because Irisviel and I wanted a daughter to call our own. I never see Irisviel so happy. It was that moment in life she felt human, instead of an Eisenberg artificially created dolls. Illya birth was purposeful and it was the first time I felt...I can escape what I done and will do. I treated her with my utmost love and devotion even when I know I'm not worthy to be her father.

Miyu was an accident during a one-time fling I have with Maiya before I even wanted to dull my senses to my true love destined demise. It was a mistake that I'm not able to regret. Maiya was originally worried about a child slowing her down in our line of work until I came up with a solution. I call in favors and got the Edelfelt to watch over her when her mother off at work. And when I'm not able to visit. Maiya, my partner, I use her as a tool in order to harden my resolve and dull my pain. Miyu birth complicates things even further.

I know Maiya love me, but it will take me time to develop feelings for her. I plan to introduce Illyasviel to Maiya and Miyu once a peaceful world is achieved. That's if I win. If not, I predict the Eisenberg ain't going to be happy about suffering another defeat and they will either dispose of me or banish me from the Eisenberg castle. Either route, I will no longer be allowed to see Illya.

That is why I have a contingency plan in place, Miyu. If I fail, if I don't survive the end of the war. I need someone to carry my legacy and my tactics. I don't care if the next cycle 10 years from now or a 100. Even if it's in her generation or her descendants. My wish must be brought to light. Which bring me to how I treat her.

When I speak to her, I address her the same way I do her mother on missions; blunt and straightforward. When she want praise for something, she earns it. From the moment she turns 5 and till I left for the 4th Holy Grail War, I indoctrinate her into my ideas. I introduce her to the weapons I use and the tactics I employed. To a point where 9-year-old her age is playing with barbie dolls while she assembling my Walther WA2000.

Maiya commented on how their daughter becoming a child soldier. The main different is Miyu is trained till she's ready, living standard is far higher, and the instructor wasn't abusive. Normally a mother should be worried about the implication of sending her daughter down a dangerous path. She is worried, but at the same time, she understands the logic. Because in the end, if a peaceful world is achieved, Miyu job is to defend Illya, her sister. If I failed, she must win the grail or past down my legacy to my and her descendants to bring peace.

An evil method under good conscious.

All of this I plan as I depart to the Grail War. Even how they reacted is different.

I promise Illya, I will return to her. She calls me by my first name with love and affection. Illya accepted gleefully. I know she going to wait patiently for me until I return.

As I leave Miyu in the care of the Edelfelt. I told Miyu to remember what she was born to do if her parents don't return to her. She addresses me as father in a formal tone and wishes me luck. It wasn't a few hours before I get a call about her crying. More specifically, from the Edelfelt heir, Luviagelita.

Those two really do differ from each other. I'm starting to question if they can get along.

* * *

 **A/N:MY first Fate/Stay Night fanfic. Sorry for grammar issues, I'm trying my best. Miyu motive and personality isn't going to be hard to write. She literally got one of my OC motives and a technically not OC personality.**

 **Miyu servant going to be a surprise. Take a guess.**

 **Sorry for the shortness, next chapter going to be much longer. Prologue is me getting the idea out.**

 **Fanfic requests by Worldwanderer 2.0.**


	2. Chapter 1-End of the 4th Grail War

**Fate Stay Night: Chrono Clock Work**

 **Chapter 1: End of the 4th Grail War**

 _I am the bullet of my father's gun..._

* * *

 **A/N: I was planning to make this chapter longer but with my other fanfic to prioritize and the fact my laptop battery is busted. Thus my laptop not charging.**

 **Have 22% left on it till I get a new one a week later.**

 **This chapter was supposed to contain the end of the 4th Holy Grail War and what Miyu been doing leading up to the 5th Holy Grail World...10,000 words were planned. Now, I have to write a short(1000+words) chapter for my RWBY fanfic, my Code Geass fanfic on the low battery. Sorry, everyone. I will try again once things are sorted out.**

 **Fanfic idea from Worldwanderer2.0**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

What the hell?

It felt as if my entire body was hit by a car.

The last thing I remember was Iskander a-and defending Irisviel. I failed and was going to die... , I refuse to die. I'm not leaving her alone in this world.

Okay, now things are piecing together. I told Saber who took Irisviel. Once She left, My instinct was to carry myself up and get help.

I needed to get to a hospital as soon as possibly...I can barely breathe and move as I limped to the exit. Every movement is hell as I got up from my sitting position then into a low couch. I use the walls as support knowing if I fall, I will never get back up.

Finally reaching the gate, I push it open and fell forward. The darkness surrounds me..must have fallen unconscious. The reality around me was slipping away as life slip away. My eyes flutter open momentarily to a white ceiling as shadowy figures tend to me. It took a while to figure I was either in the ambulance or the hospital, look like I made it.

At some point, the white hot pain becomes numb and what I can't stop thinking about is my daughter and the man that rescue me. I still couldn't believe someone like me, who takes lives, give life to a child.

I hope he win the grail, just so the world will be at peace. The kinder, more peaceful world where I can no longer fit in. The world for Miyu and Illya to live in peace…

* * *

I finally woke up to see a hospital room with a few other patients. I hear the ragged breathing of the other patients ranging from one covered in bandages and another with burn mark, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. I was near the window with its curtains drawn. I notice they'll have a varying degree of burns on the other patients.

There were flowers for the 3 other people in the room beside me, as I look around, I saw a doctor speaking with each of the patients.

I can't help but wonder what happened? I saw the aging doctor in a white coat walk up to me with a clipboard in hand.

"It a miracle Ms. Hisau. Other than the blatant injuries you sustain 2 weeks earlier. You now have back injury weeks before, multiple fractured bones from right arms, cracked skull, and a punctured lung. The injuries...let see, It said here", he look at the clipboard," You were involved in a hit and run. Luckily, It will take times to recover completely so no strenuous activity. Also, you were out for 4 days."

"4 days?",I asked the doctor,"That long."

"Yes, . You arrive just before the ER was slammed with victims from the tragic fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, there was a dreadful fire hour after your arrival", he walks over to the curtain and opens it. My eyes widen in shock, off in the distance a section of the city was a blackened mess of twisted metal and rubble. It took me a while before I realize on of the sight of the Grail is at a theater in that very location, meaning...did he failed?

"Is that the reason for the patients in this room?"

"Precisely."

So this is the end result of the Grail War. Something must have happened to cause such widespread destruction. But who would do such a thing? Which master/servant team ask for something so heinous? Maybe it isn't a wish, but a side effect or even a Noble Phantasm. My prime suspect is Archer and his multiple Phantasm.

Doesn't matter, Since I'm still alive, I can carry on the next plan if the Grail War still exist. Right now, I have more questions than answers. I don't even know if Kitsurugi alive. I'm use to being given orders by an authority figure, now I only have my directive if I live and he fails.

Miyu must participate in the next Holy Grail War and she must protect her family no matter what. We condition her to think and become like her handlers...us.

Like mother like daughter.

The next hour and a lady with raven hair try to strike a conversation with me. I really hate interacting with people. I was bored until someone came to visit me. Even when I'm in the hospital and feeling like absolute shit. I kept a scalpel and surgical scissor. Which I stole, under my pillow in case a ghoul attack break out or the visitor is less than welcoming.

The men enter the room and I relax knowing who it was.

"Kiritsugu", I welcomed,"What happen out there?"

I really wanted to ask,' I was worried about you?'. But the mission comes first before private matter. I look into his eyes and something inside me just knows, something broke him. It wasn't physical, it's psychological.

"Abort the mission, for Miyu sake", he spoke quietly, his voice flat and depress?

I couldn't believe him. He was adamant about having Miyu be the sacrifice to serve the next grail war if we fail.

"Why?"

"Because", he addressed softly, only loud enough for me to hear the ambient sound of the hospital equipment disguise the words I didn't expect," the grail is compromised…"

* * *

 **Edelfelt Estate**

 **1 week later**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Miyuuuu!",a 9-year-old Luvia embraces the amber eyes girl from behind,"Please stop being so gloomy. A month of dark clouds is bad for anyone! Your dad and mom will return."

The girl, Luvia, was wearing a flowy, ocean blue dress with white accent and drill shape curly hair.

"Get off of me. I don't care if they return", Miyu raged, half angry at the sudden embrace, she isn't accustomed to and embarrassed by the magical outfit the rich girl finally force her to wear. If her mother told said specifically, don't kill Luvia, She would've been in body bags in the first weeks.

Luviagelita knew how cold and distant Miyu can be. But matter involving family, she too, would get emotional over.

"Why? Is it because of the Grail War?",she still held on to her despite the protest.

She nodded,"I was told if either of them fails to return. I must carry on with my life and participate in the next one if I can. There no need to shed tears."

"Miyu...You're crying again", Luvia decide to let go,"It okay to cry."

"No, it not!",she snapped,"It a sign of weakness."

"I don't think so. Crying show that you're human. It only bad when you cry over too many things", Luvia try to comfort.

"Why should I listen to you!",She yelled,"Because I consider you a sister after all the visits every time your father drop you off."

"Hmph."

"Don't act like that Miyu!",The raven hair girl found herself put into a bear hug,"There be back. Have fate."

"F-fine",she relaxed in the little girl embrace,"What am I going to say when they knock on the door?"

"Duh!",the blonde girl mocked,"Run up to them and give the biggest hug possible."

"Like I would-"

*knock*knock*

The Edelfelt maid opens the door and welcomes the guest.

"Welcome back ".the regal lady brow with respect.

"Where is she?",Hisau, temporary constraint to a wheelchair asked promptly,"Skip the formality, Where's my daughter?"

The sound of tiny footsteps race through the large mansion as the daughter of the Mage Killer runs far ahead of Luvia. Once she got around a corner, nearly knocking over a vase in the process.

Maiya barely kept her cold expression at what her daughter wearing,'Maybe leaving her here was a bad idea?'

Miyu stood in where she was, holding back tears as she decides to slowly approach her normally stoic mother/handler. She finally reaches the doorway and answers formally,"Mother, You're back? Was the war an s-"

"I miss you my daughter", Maiya send a warm welcome to an utterly confuse Miyu,' Not once have my handle-no-mother-smiled like that, what is going on!?'

"I know you're confused. But their too much to explain. I know we didn't give you a lot, to begin with, but-"

"Uhm, Ms. Hisau? Your daughter and I went shopping", the blonde, drill hair girl pointed out.

"Really? How much stuff can it be?",the assassin narrows her eyes at her daughter who tense body obviously communicated, a lot of clothes,"We need a bigger car, don't we?"

"Sorry Mother", Miyu look down,"If it helps. I can just leave them with the Edelfelt."

In the background, Luvia perked up, obviously buying the clothes and merchandise for herself.

"I need to speak with my daughter alone", she said to the maid and look at Luvia,"And I mean no spying. These are personal."

The maid brow and Luvia pouted but ultimately acknowledge it.

"I need you to push me to the front gate."

"Yes mother", Miyu obliged.

* * *

The walk over to the Edelfelt was in silence between mother and daughter, The only sound that permeates is the chirping birds, the rush of water down a marble fountain in the rose garden the Edelfelt call a front yard.

Miyu can remember the last time she and her mother were together. It was their time in an isolated desert in China where she was given a crash course on killing. Her mother captured 3 ghouls in a recent mission for her to shoot with Kiritsugu $10,000 sniper rifle. It was a frightening experience until she learns killing is easy when you demonize the target, make them less than human.

Then at the day ends with her mother shooting her with a 9mm as Miyu wear the best bulletproof vest the Mage Association can provide. The round hurts, a lot, but the Mage Killer daughter always cherishes the moment she spends with her mother.

The driveway gate was a black horizontal bar and possibly the most basic things in the entire estate, other than the family name written across it in gold and silver lining. It still the most normal fixture compares to the literal golden toilet in Luvia father personal bathroom or Luvia mother walk in closet/room.

"We're far enough", the assassin exhales,"The mission has changed."

"What happen out there?"

"The grail is corrupted."

* * *

 **A/N:8,000 words short but it's passing. Honestly, when I first picked up this fanfic...from a youtube comment on a Fate/Zero OST, I barely finished Fate/Zero and only on episode 1 of UBW. I just got into the Fate fandom and didn't know much other then what is the Holy Grail War and it was a visual novel. So I took some time to watch/read the other manga/anime to better understand what I'm writing. Because if this was Code Geass, My knowledge would be proficient to the point of naming all the 5 magic in detail, all the spin-offs, and recite the Unlimited Blade Work chant on the spot.**

 **Now, I got what I need...all I have to say is...OH GOD! WHY DID I NOT FIND FATE SOONER!?**

 **And is Prisma Illya any good? Just asking…**

 **FYI: I may not post for a while because as I type, my laptop is running on ZERO battery.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 2-Settling Down

**Fate/Stay Night: Chrono Clock Work**

 **Chapter 2-Settling Down**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! And currently watching Fate Kaleid and just finished binge watching Drifter(Kind of like a cross between Fate with less fanservice,depowered, and no genderswap like Oda Nobunaga and Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought with fewer anime tropes and Japan military worshipping)!**

 **Now I need to watch PMMM to gain some inspiration for Miyu personality and ability. Because who else in Madoka Magica can manipulate time, like guns, and have a cold exterior?**

 **All I have to say is...I love Miyu! Good thing I'm watching it right now because I don't want to make Miyu too OOC. She grew up differently, But so did Ilya. The only hint I can give is that Miyu will start acting differently as the fanfic progress.**

 **Now I shall read every manga, VN, and whatever from Type-Moon and Ufotable. KnK and Tsukihime(not the nonexistent anime I been hearing about) up next. Then give Deen F/SN a shot.**

 **Sorry for the wait because I have college and my laptop is dead. The upside, I was right about the charger being broken, not the battery. It just took one month to prove it.**

 **I also decide to add Homunculus guards and a few extra defenses other than boundary fields for the Einzbern this chapters like the ones in Fate/Apocrypha. Since Leysritt and Sella aren't created yet, I'm not just gonna drop them into the story around this time.**

* * *

 **Miyu PoV**

 **Age 12**

* * *

The sun hung high overhead. I got out the taxi, retrieving the wheelchair in the trunk. I unfolded it and brought it to the side for my mother.

She is healing from her injuries. As my mother use the car door to lift herself into the wheelchair; a twitch of pain marking her face.

I didn't want her to suffer like that. My mother really wanted to push herself to heal quickly as I see her use magecraft and pills, mostly the latter, to start walking as soon as possible. It, not my place to tell her not to do such a thing.

I took note of the exterior as it has 3 m high walls around its perimeter. Noting the advantage, It keeps prying eyes away; Yet, those walls are no problem if I scout out a higher vantage point to spy. if I was an enemy magus; I would kill them with the Walter. I noticed people are walking in and out the front gate, repairing everything inside. Maybe a high-quality boundary field could feud intruder off?

As I push my mother toward the gate, a few workers made room for us. They smiled as we pass by. I observe my surrounding and the first thing that caught my attention was the 'stronghold'. It was a simple, traditional Japanese home and a shed nearby.

I find the entire premise...too inviting. It's like an invitation for anyone to attack the compound or an average joe to accidentally witness mage-craft, which is shunned from public eyes and result in either wiping out their memories or death. I understand I'm half Japanese, but the paper walls ain't hiding anything. Other than a basement or the shed can serve as another location for a workshop. There needs to be a level of inaccessibility and anonymously and this place have none of that quality.

Then again...what my purpose anymore? I can no longer serve in the Grail War so what I'm I supposed to do now? Go to school, make friends, and talk about boys? I would rather fight ghouls in hand to hand combat. I need the training I been lacking for my month at Luvia's.

But she did give me an interesting introduction to jewelry mage craft. I can imagine using it in my guns or bypass airport security with explosives.

I think fathers can arrange something. He is the mage killer after all and I, his replacement.

Right now, I feel empty, void of a purpose.

I exhaled, accepting my fate and out of all the workers. I spotted my father and some boy next to him.

I find it weird seeing him in a traditional Japanese attire but who the red-haired boy?

"Let go meet your little brother", My mother nodded and I prepare myself. Little brother? I never thought of what is like to have a little brother. Hopefully, it isn't the same relationship as Luvia and I. Let get this over with...

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

I stood across the battlefield, eyeing the holy relic in front of me. My opponent has her eyes on the same holy prize, and in that moment I strike.

Before she reaches it, I discreetly used Time Alter to snatch away the heaven feel called Shirou cooking. All she see was a blur moving faster than the eyes can see.

"What?! No fair!",Taiga Fujimura yelled at me. It was 6 PM and 8 months after the Grail War.

Taiga the granddaughter of Raiga Fujimura my father friend. The head of the city Yakuza, who knew? Who by association my 'friend' and Shirou babysitter. Why do we need a babysitter when my parents got me or one of them to stay? And I didn't use Time Alter...Father wouldn't teach me it. Taiga was just too slow. A bit disappointing for a 'kenjutsu master'.

Speaking of my father; My parents usually traveling out of the country. I don't know exactly why they're gone often; Maybe they're still killing rogue magus and ghouls. A career I would love to take up in if to keep the world safe. Shirou is in no danger as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. He has been training in magecraft and I'm still pestering father to hand me the family chest with no success.

My little brother. I didn't know what to feel about him when we first met. Excited? Apprehensive? Indifferent? As the days go by. It wasn't at all like I'm dealing with Luvia. Shirou falls less spontaneous and calmer. We got along just fine even when I ignored him initially. He's the type of person I feel at peace around.

"I won the game. The dumpling mines", I chewed on the meal. I can cook a five-star meal with nothing but a frying pan and ingredients for a shawberry streak. But Shirou got me beat(not that it's something I'll admit).

"I'll make another", Shirou huffed as he wants back to the kitchen like a good housewife.

The past months hasn't been as difficult to adjust to like my time at the Edelfelt mansion. Maybe the upscale, pamper, and privileged lifestyle prepares me for the simpler and minimalist living arrangement. I enjoy it much more than having maids at my beck and call or buying overly extravagant clothes or jewelry. It isn't the same as my time in hotel rooms or in cold hideouts in God knows where.

"Why are you here?",Why is Taiga even here? I know I can take care of Shirou on my own. I don't care if she's 17 and I'm 12. There only one reason why she even here!

"You kids need a responsible adult", she smiled.

"Adult? You're 17 and looking for free food", I shook my head,"A responsible adult don't get disqualified from a tournament for making a fashion statement."

"Oh! And what make you more responsible dumpling theft!"

"I act more mature than any preteens", I answered bluntly.

"Hmph!",She crosses her arms,"No chill. No what it is. If I'm not here then no friends."

"My feelings hurt", I kept eating, ignoring her stare on hungry.

Honestly, even if I knew how much of a leech Taiga is. I enjoy having her here to make life less like it was before. It was so lonely back then...but now it amazing to be surrounded by friends and family. It's different, foreign at first then it became a good different.

I'm still untrustworthy towards strangers, but that justify. It even takes me a few weeks to trust Shirou and Taiga even after my father and mother give the all clear.

Speaking of parents, I'm used to them leaving. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, very wrong.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

 **Maiya PoV**

* * *

The snow storm raged outside as I move to not take, but rescue a life. Kiritsugu and I have been planning for this moment for months.

I kept myself light with what I need and as quiet as possible to achieve it.

"I'm doing this for you, Kitsurugi", I spoke to myself in all white camo combat attire and snowshoes as I slowly crept over a fallen log. My balaclavas and hood kept me from feeling the full brunt of the weather.

I made sure to catch my equipment. I carried a Suppress Sig Sauer P226 with several magazines of .45 ACP subsonic rounds if I need to shot something before entering the I enter, I'll be sure to use my dozen throwing knives and machete as a mean for close quarter defense and silence takedown. Otherwise, once I'm in, my goal is absolutely no detection and killing. I don't want the Einzbern to hunt me down for the rest of my life.

Finally, if things really get heated, the FN SCAR modular assault rifle with rounds mix with both high penetration, incendiary, and magic could kill a Homunculus who can perform near superhuman feats. I also carry 2 HE grenades, 2 smoke bombs, 2 flashbangs, and 1 fast acting nerve gas grenade underneath the winter camo and across my chest. Then, more importantly, a respirator, some runes, and a claymore landmine. I also got a modify airgun loaded with a single tranquilizer dart.

I also made sure to keep my night vision goggle around my forehead when I turn off the lights later on. I have a high power binocular, and a collapsible shovel to locate and access the hidden passageway. Lastly, the most important package, a tape recorder and a letter from Kiritsugu explaining the situation. Since Ilya is sure as hell not going with a dangerous lady who trying to kidnap her. The tranquilizer is a last resort because her father was very adamant about not shooting Ilya. If Irisviel heard of this, she going to murder both of us.

I'm glad my love made the right choice to destroy it. Even if it's not destroyed, their contingency in place. Then again, deep down, I know I could never see myself returning to a civilian life. Maybe I'm not mentally capable of such a thing? It's that part of me which is glad, Kitsurugi failed.

The bounded field was difficult to bypass. It was created from one of the great family; someone like me who considered a first generation mag-no-spell caster couldn't possibly break it. I just got lucky and Kiritsugu gave me a crash course on how to slip past it. The familiars normally patrolling the wilderness are ineffective in strong winds like today; Thus, there nothing to worries about as long as the weather doesn't subside.

I just have to be wary of the homunculus. I know Irisviel would be considered the lowest in combat capability and she's no slouch; meaning I need to avoid them at all cost. The last thing I want is to get a reinforce kick to the face or impaled on a halberd. My bones and wounds are still healing from the last war. The armaments can only get me so far before I'm overwhelmed.

I wish I could use Kiritsugu mystic code. The origin bullets can get me out of a situation if I need to deal with God forbid, Jubstacheit von Einzbern. The current and 8th head of the Einzbern family.

The freezing cold coated with white winds disrupt my , In my line of sight, I see a hill which I scurry up till I reach the top. From there, I estimated I'm a good half kilometer from the castle.

I have seen my fair share of upper-class mansion and penthouse, but I can't help to feel impressed. The Einzbern are a step away from royalty. Even if it only a silhouette with it visually disappearing toward the snowstorm every now and then with lights coming out the windows. I can still tell how large and majestic it is. Then the moment of 'ah' disappears the moment I realize I need to find Ilya in THAT place and escape alive. I'm not even considering the other defenses both magical and natural barrier to bypass.

F**k magecraft, f**k the Grail, this weather, and f**k everything. I thought internally.

I would normally have someone backing me up even during my time as a child soldier. I can fend for myself, but I would never partake in a mission alone until now. Even when Kiritsugu was gone for years, I work with members of both the Church and Mage Association. I develop deep flavors with both sides for my service. At one point, I found out what happened to the other 90% of the Emiya crest.

I took out my binocular and scout from the high vantage point; Attending to gather what I can through obstructed vision. My current position is on the west side of the property.

I took a moment to find the secret entrance my partner talked about. He may be cursed by the damn Grail and banned by the head of the Einzbern. It still doesn't mean he'll give up. I mentally memorize every topography detail, secret entrances, and a blueprint of the castle in my pocket. He taught me what I need to know and It's my job to carry it out.

I eventually found the entrance. There obviously no way in unless I focus on what in front of the wall and buried in 3 feet of snow and 5 inches of dirt. If I step and hop on that general area, the ground should give off a creaking sound.

Then a sound I didn't want to hear snarled behind me.

I put away my binocular, then reach for my pistol and a machete. I breathe in and breath out, calming my nerves and estimate what exactly is behind me and how far.

There more growling and snarling as the snow of paw moving toward me from 10 meters...no 8. I quickly turn around to see a shadowy mass move around the white veil.

A Wolf.

I fired a single shot to scare it off. I smirked and try refocusing on the mission at hand.

The gunshot is still loud but greatly diminished. The snowstorm masks the sound even if I were to shot without a silencer. Therefore, The residents in the castle wouldn't suspect a thing.

I was going to hike down the hill and head to the entrance when I heard the howl again, but this time, it's around me. I kept my Sig up with the machete in the other hand, I quickly swivel my gun back and forth. Anyone would feel fear knowing at least...let see. I saw the shadowy figures surrounding me and counted 7 wolves. Why wouldn't they? They're surrounded by hungry beasts ready to tear their throat out.

There's 2 in front of, 2 behind, 2 to the left and 3 to the right. All 10 meters from me and slowly closing.

I faced Ghoul hordes larger than this, servants of unimaginable feats, and Kotomine who should get a .50 cal bullet to his head right after this; Try blocking that damn fake priest. Even if I'm no longer operating at a 100% prior to the Holy Grail War and weighted down by my gear. I can handle a pack of mutts.

I control my aim, slow my breathing, and try to predict when the first attack coming.

"Bring it", I challenge them. I felt no fear and least of all remorse. It's been months since I killed someone(Solei-U) and longer since I successfully killed someone who's trying to kill me back(that vampire in Vienna).

Once they got to the 7-meter mark, they kept circling until they halted. In a blur, they all pounce on me.

Shit! I unloaded my handgun and took an evasive maneuver. I'm not dying here!

I drop roll forward as 2 wolves which overshoot and flew right over me, landing on the pile of black and gray fur wrestling with each other, realizing their snack isn't where she suppose.

I quickly analyze the scene and notices one is lying unresponsive.

6 left.

It didn't matter as I kept firing and they charge in response. These wolves aren't ordinary. I know the Einzbern did something to them. It didn't matter as a round punch through the left eye of the beast and exited the back, taking bone, blood, and brain matter with it.

5 left and 9 rounds left before I reload.

Time seem to slow as another came close enough for me to bring my machete to its mouth. The forward momentum and mass of the wolf took the blade with him.

Crap!

I didn't have time to curse knowing their 4 left and kept firing. The wolf that took my machete has it lodge in its neck, quickly dying of blood loss.

I reacted on instinct and adrenaline. The world seems to move slowly and all I did was shoot and dodge. I blind fire to the side of me and nailed one dead center of its forehead.

3 left.

I realign my gun at the 3 in front of me. I kept firing and I hit one in the shoulder, another in the chest, and was forced to roll forward and get into a kneeling position. My chest and spine felt like it was on fire, just indescribable. Yet, I push on until I hear the click from my gun. I needed to reload and the entry mag dropped out in response.

I didn't have the luxury when my injuries caught on to me, I saw one leap at me, I try moving but the agony was just too much. The best I can do was using my left arm to shove the Sig into the mutt throat and my right to reach for the knife around my waist.

At that moment, the mag hit the snow.

I remember my back hitting the cold, soft snow. The smell of rotten flesh and sharp teeth protruding as my handgun kept its jaws open. It thrashed around until I send a knife up the base of its jaw to the base of the brain.

I push the mutt off of me and got up expecting more.

2 left and nowhere in site. Maybe I scared them off?

I was wrong when I duck underneath without hesitation. My movement was too slow as something rip the fiber on my right shoulder forcing me to flinch in pain. As it was happening, I loaded another magazine and fired 5 rounds into the beast that attacked from behind. It was my turn to put round into it while it was still in mid-air. Once it hit the ground, it never got back up.

"Last one", I heard a low growl to the left and fired 3 rounds without any visual. I heard it whimper in pain. Seconds later, the soft thud of the wolf hit the snow. I stood in place for 5 more seconds hoping there isn't going to be another attack. I look at my right shoulder and saw claw marks. It wasn't of immediate concern because the wound wasn't too deep. A makeshift gauze could stem off the bleeding until I return to Kiritsugu to get a rabies shot.

The blizzard slowly subsides and I was able to scan more of my surrounding; confirming I'm in the clear. I walk over to my machete and pull it out of the downed wolf throat.

These wolves didn't act normal, they were far too persistent to kill their prey. It almost like they were being control? Maybe I should abort the mission if those were the Einzbern familiars. It wouldn't be long until I'm surrounded.

I look up at the sky and notices the storm stopped and the sun started to peak pass the clouds.

Shit.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

 **Ilya PoV**

* * *

Cold...Lonely...Waiting...He will return...Kitsurugi promises me.

I wrap the blanket tightly around me. It's my only source of comfort to keep the cold away.

I refuse to cry. What if he returns the next hour! The next minute! He wouldn't want to see my eyes red. He want to come home to a cheery smile!

I shook the tears away and look outside the window to the raging storm. The wolves are howling more than usual.

I walk closer to the window to see what's happening. I could occasionally see the black bark of trees. It's the same trees Kitsurugi and I played the Walnut game. I could barely see a few meters ahead before it all turn to white.

Where are you? The sound of wolves off in the distance kept howling and snarling. Then slowly, the snowstorm started to subside and I begin to see more and more of the trees. I could have sworn I saw flashes off in the distances.

Finally, I saw the hill were the howling came from and my eyes widen in surprise. H-how?

As the weather clear, I can see bright red staining the snow and wolves lying in the snow. What happened out there?

' **Nothing you should worry about Illyasviel, Mommy will take care of it.'**

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm done!**

 **That took longer than I wanted to. I wanted to jump into the Grail War but then an idea just pop into my head. If Maiya lives, couldn't she try to save Ilya with Kitsurugi guidances?**

 **Then I realize I been spelling Einzbern wrong the whole time! I got a feeling I also spelled Kiritsugu wrong...oh well. Now is Maiya actually going to save Ilya or is she doomed to fail?**

 **What route is this fanfic going?**

 **Try figuring out both of them!**

 **Find out next chapter.**

 **R &R**


End file.
